Adventure Time: The Night Medallion
by ElectricClaymore
Summary: Finn, now 18, discoverers he has superhuman abilities! But when Marceline is in danger, and a mysterious knight with similar powers and a connection to his past shows up, Finn is determined to protect her, no matter what! (Finnceline!)
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time: The Night Medallion

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.  
- - - - - - -

A large man of about 7ft. sat back at an old desk made of ebony. He was in a large room with crimson red walls and marble flooring, which was polished so well one could see the reflection of the expensive paintings hanging off the walls.

The man was blue skinned, eyes completely yellow and he somewhat resembled a bull, in the fact he was rippling with muscles, had a short, mashed up nose, and two large and well used yellow, curved horns protruding from both sides of his head. He was completely bald and wore a crisp white suit, with a black collar shirt and purple tie underneath.

The giant bull like man sat with his legs folded in a vintage black leather chair, having a business conversation with an old friend over a dial-pad phone.

"Yes, don't worry about any payment for the entail. Drinks are on me tonight, eh? Alright, be seeing you." said the bull man.

The horned demon hung up his phone and pressed a pager on his desk, admiring how well shined his black loafers were until a armored knight walked in about a minute later.

The knight was intimidating to say the least. He wore azure armor, and had a flowing black cape. His helmet was designed after a wolf, its eyes glowing red with the rubies placed where the wolves eyes would be. He carried a large, razor-edged sword on his back. His face was covered by shadow from his helmet.

He bowed to the monstrous bull-man. "What do you require, my master?" asked the azure-armored warrior.

"Cruis, I need you to get something for me." said the bull-monster, tossing the knight called Cruis a file.

Cruis peaked in the file. "Hold on, isn't that..." The demonic bull interrupted Cruis. "Yes, that's Marceline Abedeer, Vampire Queen. And she has something I need..."  



	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time: The Night Medallion Ch.2

Finn back-flipped over a large battle-axe. He was fighting the owner of that axe, an huge ogre of about 15ft. in the middle of a forest. Finn jumped through the air and kicked the towering monster in his bumpy nose, breaking it and sending him stumbling back.

He was 18 now, and now wore black boots, long legged black jeans,and had replaced his green backpack with a green knapsack he kept at his side. In being so much older he had stopped wearing his bear-hat, keeping it in a drawer for a keepsake, letting his ear-length blond hair out.

The ogre wiped some blood off his face while Finn's dog brother, Jake, high-fived him. The ogre yelled in anger, " You little bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"

With that, the ogre pulled out a small bomb and chucked it at the two heros. Finn rolled out of the blast radius, but Jake was still to close, and the blast left him bloodied and slumped next to a tree.

Finn snarled when he saw what the green monster had done to his brother. The young hero's hand began radiating with blue lighting, and the ogre stepped back in shock and awe.

The bear hatted hero jumped in the air and punched straight through the mighty ogre, killing it with a loud scream.

Finn looked at his electric fist that was now covered in ogre blood and watched as the electricity surrounding it crackle in a mad frenzy before it all but disappeared, "Whoa..." breathed out Finn.

He looked over at Jake who now had an injured arm, but was on his feet regardless. "Awesome work, Bro!" the yellow canine praised with a thumbs-up from his good arm.

"Jake,did you see that? I went mad hopped up on thunder power!" said Finn, wiping the blood off his fist on a nearby tree.

Jake suddenly had a worried expression on his face. "Oh no man,you remember that?!"

Finn shrugged, "Why wouldn't I? It just happened!"

The magic dog sighed, "Look dude, that lighting stuff has happened before."

"What are you taking about?! That's never happened before just now!" said Finn.

"Yeah, it has. Its happened from time to time when your put in fight or flight situations, but you always seem to black out for a second or two and forget about the lightning parts." revealed the elastic pug.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" asked Finn.

"Well, let me tell you a story to answer that. I'm sure you remember this, but you're missing an important detail." said the stretchy dog.

Finn was 7 now, so his adopted father Joshua decided he needed to slay his first monster. Joshua brought along his blood son, Jake, as well, for it was a special occasion.

Joshua had spotted a small cave which housed a bandit skeleton, and decided that it was low-level enough for his human son to kill.

The skeleton had on a fur kilt and had a dagger at its side, but that was about it. He had given Finn a short sword and bravely marched in the cave, his sons at his side.

"Whadda want, pup?" asked the undead warrior, getting up from it's chair and grabbing his dagger from his side.

"I'm here for a fight!" declared the ever charismatic Joshua in his Manhattan accent.

"Bring it then, mutt!" taunted the skeleton. Joshua shook his head, " Oh no, I'm not gonna be the one fighting. My son is!" said Joshua, scooting Finn forward.

The skeleton laughed so hard his bone's rattled. "That puny little kid with the bear hat?! That's rich, man! But if you're so eager to make your son die fighting your battles, then I'll be more than happy to slit his throat for ya!"

Finn stepped forward and raised his sword. While his brother gave him encouragement, the skeleton dashed forward with startling speed and reared back his knife, preparing to stab Finn.

Joshua never predicted that the skeleton would be this fast! He tensed his body, ready to take the stab for his son, but it never came.

Something snapped in Finn. This was the first time in his life he realized he was in the way of death's swinging sickle. Finn suddenly began to spark up with blue lighting, and swung his sword faster then anyone in the cave could follow.

As soon as the short sword made contact with the boney warrior, a flash of blue could be seen as the skeleton flew across the cave, hitting the wall and falling to the ground, now a mere pile of smoking bones.

After this impressive display of power, Finn's eyes fluttered for a second and he fell forward, but he quickly caught himself and turned to Joshua, "D...id I beat him Dad? I just hit him with my sword..."

Jake looked taken aback, "Just hit him with up your sword?! What about the lig..."

Joshua stopped Jake before he get any further. "You JUST hit with your sword, Finn?" asked Joshua. "Yeah, that's what remember." said Finn.

Joshua quickly pulled his biological son to the side and whispered in his ear, "Look Jake, don't tell Finn that he had electric powers."

" Why not?"asked Jake back in a whisper. "Because, Finn is already getting confused and curious over his human origins. But, theirs the thing, after seeing that, I'm absolutely sure he's no human. Tell him when you think he's mature enough."

"Alright, dad." said Jake. Joshua walked over to Finn and patted him on the back, "That was excellent Finn! I'm proud of you. Alright boys, let's go home. Your mother is making meatloaf!"

"So, that's the truth, huh?" said a sour Finn, now supporting himself against a tree.

Jake nodded, and Finn shook his head, "I should have knew I wasn't human. Even when I was 12 my strength, speed, reflexes and other physical abilities were far beyond anything an adult human should ever be able to do."

Finn got up and began walking off. "Dude, where are you going!?" screamed Jake. Finn turned around, "Look, I'll be back. I just need to find out what I am!" Finn then ran off to visit an old friend...


End file.
